


The Darkest Ice Cream

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Storybrooke ice cream parlour is open for business again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



Storybrooke was peaceful again and there had been some changes. The folk who had decided to stay from Camelot and the Land of Untold Stories had found work across the town, and that meant the ice cream parlour was open for business once more.

Cone-a-lot might not have the original flair of Any Given Sundae, but since the proprietor wasn’t the Snow Queen nobody was going to be too critical. Rumple wasn’t thrilled about going to the grand opening; he’d heard a few rumours about some of the flavours that had him a little concerned.

Belle was thrilled to find the signature ice-cream flavours, and Rumple couldn’t blame her, ‘Book Beauty’ was a delicate mix of rose and black tea strewn with little candy letters; Sir Toby admitted that their attempt to make a sorbet that tasted the way books smelled had been a disaster.

Snow’s ice cream was pure white, but somehow tasted of strawberries. Emma’s was a chocolate cinnamon creation. Regina’s a rich red colour with layers of apple puree. Everyone appeared happy with the flavours they had inspired, and the whole store held its collective breath as Sir Toby presented Rumple with a cone of 'Dark One'.

Rumple eyed the black ice cream and noted the gold ripple through it. He took a tentative lick, fully expecting to have to school his features into a neutral mask and utter some polite words; an ice cream this black was bound to be liquorice and he loathed that flavour.

He was not expecting an explosion of peach to burst over his tongue. The deceptive dessert tasted just like the peach tarts Belle made.

“This is amazing.”

Everyone breathed out and chatter rose again. Belle leaned in for a taste and giggled that his first reaction was to pull the cone away from her.

“Sorry sweetheart.”

Belle held his hand so she could take a quick lick. 

“Hum that is good. Shall we get some to take home?”

“Umm ‘es.”

Rumple’s words were muffled by his mouthful of ice cream, but Belle knew what he meant.


End file.
